Indigo
Indigo is a wicked witch and one of Lucinda's best friends in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Physical appearance About Indigo's age, she is a fair-skinned girl with a slender figure. She has red hair and brown eyes. She wears a red dress with a dark red top with buttons down the middle, a cat pin on her collar and little black cat faces on the lower half of her dress, and a black witch's hat with a red ribbon on her head. Role in the series She first appears in "Cauldronation Day" when she and the other witchlets arrive at Lucinda's house for her Cauldronation. Indigo wants to be Lucinda's witch of honor and constantly bickers with Lily the Good Witch, who also wants the position, most of the time. When their constant quibbling makes Lucinda mess up the spell she is using to make her Raven Catcher in a way that makes it crooked, a good and fed up Lucinda decides to make Sofia her witch of honor. Indigo protests this decision since Sofia, who she met earlier, is not a witch, but Lucinda's mother tells her it is not against any rules. Sofia tells her she did not expect Lucinda to pick her, but Indigo is angry that Sofia "stole her best friend" and as she watches Lucinda and Sofia making the potion to finish the ceremony, she gets jealous and decides to "send that Princess who should never have been made witch of honor far, far away" by putting a hex on Lucinda's Raven Catcher that makes it take off with Sofia on it, but Lily tries to stop her. This causes the Raven Catcher to crash into the potion and spill it out, which turns everyone but Lucinda and Sofia into owls which upsets Lucinda to the point where she runs off. This makes her have another fight with Lily that makes Sofia walk up and tells them that their constant quibbling over who's Lucinda's best friend is why everything's ruined and that the way they've been acting isn't how best friends act. This makes Indigo realize how selfish she's been acting and tells Sofia how to turn everyone back to normal. After she does so and brings Lucinda back, Indigo apologizes to Lucinda and helps her successfully complete her ceremony. Afterwards, she and Lily tell Sofia she should consider becoming a witch. She returns in "Too Cute to Spook" along with Lily. She is the most reluctant to let Calista join them on their Trick or Treating. Because Halloween is very important to witches and due to Calista age and cute costume she worried that they wouldn't get a good haul. As the night wears on, Indigo gets angrier and angrier until she hexes Calista away. Only after some persuasion did she relent to let Lucinda retrieve her. When the Haunted Hayride goes amok due to Calista scaring away the ghosts, she gets angry enough to almost attack her, if the group hadn't been trapped by the Giggling Goblin. When her wand is taken away she listens to Calista's plan and they all get free. With some help from the Giggling Goblin she gets a big enough haul to satisfy her. She praises Calista and agrees they are now friends. Trivia *Ironically, though her name is a dark bluish purple color, she prefers to wear devil red. Gallery Think fast.JPG|"Think fast!" Indigo1.JPG Indigo hex1.JPG Lily-Indigo.JPG Cauldronation-Day-9.png The Broomstick Dance.JPG Cauldronation-Day-24.png Cauldronation-Day-14.png Indigo hex2.JPG Indigo hex5.JPG Indigo hex3.JPG Indigo and Lily as owls.png|Indigo as an owl Lily-Indigo3.JPG Cauldronation-Day-21.png Sofia-Indigo-Lily.JPG Sofia-Indigo.JPG Time for a test ride.JPG Too Cute to Spook 1.png Too Cute to Spook 2.png Too-Cute-to-Spook-6.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kids Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Owls Category:Neutral characters